The Dark Side of Jack Frost
by nanayoung
Summary: Jack has believers. But they're not the type of believers many would think he'd have. He's willing to do anything in order to make them happy; even if it means taking away their pain for good. He will never let them come to harm, even if it means getting his hands dirty. Jack would never intentionally hurt someone. But for his believers, he's willing to make an exception.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_On the Easter of '68 he killed twelve people. _

_It wasn't an accident. _

_It wasn't a prank that got out of hand._

_It was a calculated measure, something he did with full intentions of knowing what would happen to those caught up in his storm. _

_He killed those people, and laughed at their fear. He laughed at their terror, as they realized there was no way out. He laughed at their suffering as they shook and shivered from the cold. He laughed at their pleas, as they begged for respite and warmth. He laughed as they grew still, their bodies turning blue, their eyes glazing over as they died, all alone with no one to help them. _

_And when the Bunny caught up with him, and shook him by the throat, he was still laughing, his eyes showing no regret, no mercy, only happiness and michief as he stared at the furious ones above him. As if it were all a game, all a joke to him. _

_The Bunny was furious he knew. He's seen eyes like those before, the unrelenting fury and anger, pointed at a single target that laughed at him, mocked him, and his pain. The Bunny wanted to hurt him, wanted to kill him for what he did._

_Jack didn't let him, and with a single motion of his hand, blew the Bunny away with a blast of ice and snow. He let the winds take him as he soared away, his laughter echoing above the clearing, sounding harsh and inhuman even to his ears._

_He closed his eyes as his laughter receded, leaving a small smile on his face, as he let the winds take him to his destination, a dark and dreary city that reaked of suffering and hate. Snow covered sidewalks and streets from his sheer presence as he floated towards the fourth floor of a broken down appartment complex, towards the open window where a child lay. _

_The child was waiting for him, and looked up at Jack when he floated into his room. _

_"They're gone." _

_The child's bruised eyes widened, as he looked up at the Spirit of Winter in disbelief and hope. _

_"Really?" _

_Jack smiled and nodded. "Really." _

_The child launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his torso as he cried into his chest tears full of relief and happiness. Jack held him as he broke down, cradling him to his chest, softly patting him on the back. The boy's ribs could be faintly seen through his thin shirt. _

_He felt so small._

_Slowly, the sobs receded, and the child continued to be held in Winter's soft embrace, He looked up into Jack's blue eyes, and he knew, _knew_, what the child would want, what many have wanted before him. The look in his eyes, one of complete and utter weariness, pleaded at him to take away his pain, to make him suffer no longer. _

_And like many times before, Jack complied. _

_He held the boy as the ice slowly consumed him, numbing his pain, ending his suffering, bring him ever closer to the ones he loved, until his eyes closed, and his breath slowed to a stop, and stilled. _

_The Spirit of Winter flew away into the night, leaving nothing behind but ice and snow, that littered the streets below him._

* * *

><p>He was halfway across the world when the girl called him.<p>

He felt her pain, her suffering. It was deep, filled with shame and sorrow, that festered inside her heart and mind, eating away at her happiness and joy until she was just barely a hollowed shell of her former self, wasting away. She was beyond hope, beyond saving. The pain was too deep, and too potent. Had she gotten help in the beginning, when it first happened, there may have been a way to save her, to bring her back from despair. To return her inner light and bring her back to what she once was.

But there was no one, only her little brother who didn't know what to do, didn't understand what was happening, and could only offer comfort when he could.

He appeared before the girl- a teenager- and took in her disheveled appearance, the way she curled in on herself, the bruises on her arms and legs, and the faint bite marks on he neck and thighs. He felt anger, rage at what was done to the girl, what she had to go through, but hid it under a mask of calm acceptance.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with pain. They widened as she took in the floating winter spirit- his white hair, pale skin, and crooked staff- and said his name in a breathy tone filled with wonder and awe.

"Jack Frost."

There was once a time when he would give anything to be seen. Where he would pray at the Moon, pleading with him that he would do anything, _anything_, if he just got a little acknowledgement, proof that he was _real_, that he had a _purpose_.

Looking at the broken girl, he would gladly go back to being ignored for all of eternity if it meant that she wouldn't have to feel what she was feeling now.

Her eyes glimmered, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks as she hesitantly held out her arms to him like a child, a faint glimmer of hope on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she clutched him, she quiet sobs turning into loud wails as she cried out all her pain, all her fear, and suffering, into his chest.

He soothed her, whispering sweet nothings into her ears while rubbing her back in circles as her crying slowed to a stop, shivering in his arms. She looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes, and for a brief second, only a second, he caught a glimpse of what she used to be, what she could have been, had things not turned out the way they did.

In another life, he might have loved the girl who used to be so full of wonder and happiness, who spread joy and laughter wherever she went.

But that girl was gone, broken into little pieces and shoddily put back together. Where once she wanted life and happiness, now all she wanted was relief and an end.

He smiled sadly down at her, and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head, and took in the girl one last time- the acceptance, the need, the lines of sorrow that marred her once joyful face- before he too, closed his eyes and leaned towards her.

Their lips met, and for a single solitary moment, Jack felt her happiness twin around his, her soul singing with joy and relief.

Then it was gone, carried away as her body turned into freshly fallen snow that swirled and twirled out the window and into the moonlit night.

* * *

><p>The boy had watched him.<p>

He watched as Jack Frost held his sister and took her away.

He watched the snow as it flew through the window and out into the night.

His sister was gone. He should be angry. Angry at the spirit who took her away.

But he knew that his sister had been taken a long time ago and couldn't fault the being who wanted to give her peace.

He came out of his hiding spot and Jack Frost stared at him, eyes ice cold yet at the same time holding softness and comfort.

Somehow, he knew he could trust those eyes.

He stated his request for the spirit, something he had wanted to do ever since he saw his sister collapsed on the ground, covered in blood and other liquids, as she cried her heart out.

Something he wanted to do for a long time, but could never carry out because of how weak and small he was.

"Make them pay."

* * *

><p>He found them in a tent in the middle of a forest on Easter day.<p>

The rage he had held in ever since he had met the girl, had completely burst.

He let his rage and anger take control of him and his actions and summoned a storm- a huge _storm_- that covered everything in it's path in leathal ice and snow.

There was no warning for the twelve men below. Only a moment of calm, the eye of the storm so to speak, before ice and snow rained down upon them, smothering them in its cold and unforgiving embrace.

And all the while, they were alive.

They were alive when their bodies slowly shut down. They were alive when their toes blackened and their skin became brittle and hard. They were alive when the ice rained down from the skies, piercing and cutting them as they tried to get to shelter, to get away from the raging storm that was ripping them appart. They were alive when the fear ate away at their hearts, the primal terror consuming what little common sense they had. They were alive as they slowly froze and bled to death, all alone where no one could hear them scream and plead.

The storm lasted for three hours.

All that was left were frozen patches of blood and flesh, scattered around the clearing, in plain sight for the horrified Bunny to see.

And Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>When Jack Frost flew into his window and said that the deed was done, he hugged him and finally let lose the tears that he's been holding back for so long.<p>

They were gone. They could never hurt anyone again.

He felt so happy at the news, and yet, it wasn't enough.

He was so tired. He wanted to see his sister, to be held by her again.

He looked at the spirit, and pleaded at him with his eyes to give him relief.

Jack Frost smiled at him sadly, and for a moment the boy felt panic, because he though the spirit wouldn't help him, wouldn't take him to his sister.

But then he felt the comforting coldness wash over him, felt his breath slow and his eyes close.

His final fleeting thought was to comment on how sad Jack Frost looked as he took him away.

Darkness surrounded him and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund looked at the carnage around him with dark haunted eyes, and resisted the urge to throw up again.<p>

In all his life, he had never expected Jack Frost of all people to do something like this.

It was horrifying what the kid was willing to do. Sickening. _Wrong_.

Not even _Pitch Black_ would go to such extremes, and he _especially _wouldn't do this just as a cheap form of _entertainment_.

The look in Frostbite's eyes as he laughed at their suffering, at their _deaths_...

It was all a _game _to him, a sick, twisted _joke_. It was as if he...

Bunny's blood ran cold, and he felt as if his heart had stopped.

_It was if he had done this before_.

Had he? Had he killed people before? Was this a normal thing to him? Something he did whenever he was bored of playing pranks?

_How long had this been going on?_

He had to tell the other Guardians, before anyone else died at Jack's hands.

He gave the remains a final look and shuttered.

_That monster..._


	2. First Believer

**First Believer**

The girl was only eight when he found her.

At the time, he was still depressed about not being seen. About being ignored by the very thing that brought him into life. Though he would always have the Winds for company, he sometimes let the loneliness get to him and he would walk around in a funk for days on end.

He was walking around the forest, mindlessly throwing snowballs, when she stumbled into sight, covered in dirt and grime.

It was the middle of the night and it was clear that she was lost. Her nervous expression, the tear tracks on her cheeks, and the way she shivered in the cold, all the while looking through the trees in a desperate hope.

She had no idea where she was, and so was so very scared.

The sight of the poor girl made all of Jack's depressing thoughts slip out of his mind, and he immediately tried to comfort her, laying a hand on her shoulder and not even caring that his hand slipped through like always.

"Hey it's okay. There's no need to be afraid. Everything will be alright. Don't cry, don't cry."

The girl was sobbing into her hands, her shoulders shaking with every racking cry. Jack's heart ached at the sight.

The Winds circled the poor girl, trying to give her comfort. The girl continued to cry, and would have probably cried all night if a single snowflake hadn't landed right on her nose.

Her crying ceased briefly, and she looked up, her eyes widening at the beautiful, perfectly intact snowflake that was balancing on her nose. Though it was cold enough to make the girl wear furs to keep warm, it still was the middle of spring. Winter had ended long ago, so the sight of snow was unusual.

Slowly, as if mesmerized, the girl lifted a hand towards the snowflake. She managed to touch it briefly, shivering from the cold it provided, before it melted into a small drop that trailed down her face.

Embedded by his success at stopping her crying, Jack immediately sent more snowflakes that twirled around the girl, making her laugh in childish delight.

He smiled at the sound, and what little sparks of depression and doubt that were left died at her happiness.

He wanted to make her happy. He never wanted to see her cry like that again.

The girl span around, dancing with the snowflakes that appeared around her, feverly reaching up to catch them, laughing in delight. The Wind followed her every movement, twirling with her every spin.

Jack laughed with the girl and- struck by an idea that appeared in his mind at the sight of her dance- asked the Winds to twirl around her faster.

The Winds obeyed, and spun around the girl at a feverish pace. The girl continued to dance around the snowflakes, and didn't notice how fast the Winds were spinning until she slowly started to rise off the ground.

The girl cried out, and for a brief moment Jack feared that it was too much for the poor girl, that he had gone too far in their fun.

But then the girl laughed, and all of Jack's fears were put to rest.

* * *

><p>Emily soured high above the clouds, her arms stretched out wide, staring in amazement at the world below her.<p>

_Everything was so pretty from up here. _

The night, which seemed to scary from below, opened up before her, showing her all it's splendors.

The moon shone down at her and the forest, eliminating the trees and the rivers that came to view. The river seemed to sparkle at her, twinkling as if to say hello. The trees stretched out towards her, some of them _just _managing to skim the edges of her boots as she flew by. The snowflake continued to spin and twirl around her, tickling her face, and making her cry out in delight at how cold they were.

She soured higher and higher, and felt as if she would touch the stars.

She never wanted it to end.

But then her village came into view, and the wind and snowflakes started to lower her to the ground.

Hours ago, she would have given anything to find her home again.

Now, all she wanted was a little more time, just a few more moments with the wind and the snowflakes that played with her in the moonlit night.

* * *

><p>The girl's feet touched the ground, and her laughter stuttered to a stop.<p>

Her head was lowered, her shoulders slack. Staring at the ground.

She was sad again.

Jack's head tilted to the side in confusion.

He brought her home.

_Why was she so sad? _

The girl looked up, and though he knew it was impossible, he felt as if she were looking directly at him, staring into his eyes.

She sniffled. "Good-bye." She raised a hand towards the snowflakes, towards _him_. "Will I ever play with you again?"

Jack's eyes widened. A smile broke out on his face.

_She would miss him! _

_Someone _cared_!_

He felt as if his heart would burst from excitement.

In another life, the girl who loved to play in the snow and dance in the wind might have been his little sister.

In another life, he might have a family to call his own.

A part of him wanted to cry, to feel depressed at what he couldn't have.

But he was Jack Frost.

Even when life handed him the short end of the stick, he always tried to make the best of things, to have fun.

He gestured with his staff, and brought a single snowflake to her face. She closed her eyes, and the snowflake touched her forehead briefly, before melting.

"We'll meet each other again."

* * *

><p>Emily entered her home and was imediately swept up into a hug.<p>

Her mother was crying, kissing her cheeks and hugging her so hard she felt as if she was going to pop.

Her father scolded her over his tears, before squeezing her as well.

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, and snuggled into their warmth.

As she slowly drifted off into sleep, tired by the events of the day, she remembered the cold.

The wind, flowing around her, lifting her into the air.

The snow, twisting and turning, dancing in the air above her.

The voice, the essence of ice and snow, breathy and cold, yet bringing new-found warmth to her insides.

And for a single instant, a glimpse of a boy, hair whiter than snow, pale, with bright shining blue eyes that looked down at her with a caring smile.

_'We'll meet each other again." _

* * *

><p>The next night he came to her, opening her window, and waking her with gentle snowflakes that melted against her skin.<p>

The smile, and look of joy on her face warmed his heart, and chased away his lonliness.

Everyday he visited, playing games and having fun.

Sometimes they played in the snow he created, making snowmen and building snow castles and forts.

Sometimes they flew, taking in the world below them, her cries of delight echoing in the moonlit night.

Sometimes they danced to a song only they could hear.

Sometimes she talked, telling him about her day, and he responded with snow, twirling around her in agreement, or dancing just out of reach when he disagreed.

She was like sister, someone he could play with, care for.

He couldn't talk with her or touch her.

But she acknowledged him, treated him like a person.

That attention, the feeling of belonging, of not being alone, of _existing_.

It was all he ever wanted.

* * *

><p>The first time that she was able to touch him, was months after they met.<p>

He was in her room, smiling as she played with the toys she recieved on her birthday. He had just finished creating a snow storm halfway across the world, and came back to the village to see his favorite human. He always loved playing with her, and tried to see her whenever he could finish up with his work.

The snowflakes danced around her, and he lifted a doll and made it dance around her.

She laughed and reached for her doll, which he held teasingly out of reach. She leaned foward, her arms stretched as far as she could go.

She fell.

Right into his lap.

For a brief, painful second, his heart stopped.

_She could touch him._

He froze, looking straight down at the girl, his eyes comically wide.

The girl's eyes widened as well, and for a brief moment, they stared at each other in silence.

Then, laughing, the girl reached up to tug at his white hair. "Pretty!" She looked directly into his eyes and cocked her head, his hair still in her grasp. "Who are you?"

_She could see him. _

For five years, he had been alone, with only the Winds as company.

Hoping. _Praying _for someone to see him. To show that he wasn't alone, that he _existed_.

And for five years there was no one.

Only him, and the Winds.

To be seen, to be _noticed _after so long...

His arms jerked up and encircled the girl's waist, dropping his staff, pulling her towards him. She yelped as he crushed her to his chest, hugging her to him. He didn't realize he was crying until his tears started to drop and freeze, tinkling against the wooden floors. His shoulders shook, and a broken sob ripped from his mouth.

His first believer.

Emily.

* * *

><p>The boy was sad and she didn't know why.<p>

So she comforted him, patting him on the back like her mama did whenever she was sad.

He was so cold.

He reminded her of the wind and the snowflakes that played with her all these months, comforting and gentle.

Who was he?

Did he bring the snowflakes and the wind?

She had so many questions!

But he was crying, clutching her as if she would leave him at any moment.

Her mama always said there was a time for curiosity and a time for sense. Right now, the boy was sad. He needed hugs and kisses, not questions and demands.

Mama always said hugs and kisses made everything better.

So she hugged him, and when he stopped crying, and pulled back to look at her, she gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Don't cry. Things will get better. I promise!" she patted him on the cheek.

Her eyes were so earnest, so sincere. She really meant what she was saying.

He couldn't help but laugh brokenly.

"I'm fine. I was just... surprised that you could see me."

She tilted her head. "Why shouldn't I see you?"

"Because you weren't my believer." He paused and smiled. "Or at least, you weren't before."

"Believer?"

"I'm a spirit," Jack explained. "The only ones who can see me are people who believe in me, who think I'm real. No one believed in me before, so no one could see me or hear me."

Emily frowned. "That sounds so lonely."

He smiled sadly. "It was at first. But then, I found ways to occupy my time. Flying, playing in the snow." He looked at her teasingly. "Helping lost little girls find their way home..."

She gasped. "It was you this whole time!"

He laughed. "Yep."

She started bouncing up and down, excited. "So you made the snowflakes, and the wind, and carried me home, and played with me all this time, and danced with me, and...!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Jack picked her up and had the Winds twirl them around the room. She squealed in delight as he summoned a few snowflakes, that covered her hair and clothes. "Yes that was all me. Well, me and Wind of course."

"Wind?" she questioned.

The Winds twirled around her in response, lifting her dress and making her laugh again. "The Winds. They've been my friend all these years when no one could see me."

"Oh!" She nodded in understanding. "Hi, Wind!" She waved her hand at the wind around her, and it spun around her hand in response. She gasped. "It answered back!"

"Well of course it did. You talked to it didn't you?"

"Does it always talk back when you talk to it?"

"Not always Emily," he responded, twining little snowflakes in her hair. "The Winds are very busy sometmes, and can't always answer."

She looked at him, curious. "What's your name? You know mine, so it's only poliet that you tell me yours."

Jack laughed and set her done on the ground. "Of course! A gentlemen must always be poliet to a pretty lady like yourself." He bowed to her, and she giggled. "My name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

Her eyes widened. "You control winter?"

"Not always. I've only been in charge for a few years so far."

"Wow." She looked up at him in awe.

He responded by touching her nose with his staff, making her yelp at how cold it was. He laughed, as she rubbed her nose and pouted at him. Her eyes trailed to the piece of wood. She pointed. "What's that?"

"This?" He gestured to his staff and she nodded. "It's my staff. It allows me to control storms and make snow."

"Can I see it?" she said excitedly.

"Sure." He smiled and gave it too her, and watched amusingly as she waved it around.

"Aw, it won't work," she pouted.

"Of course not. I'm the Spirit of Winter. It only works for me."

"Awww," she slouched a little, but then she brightened, and gave him a questioning look. "Can you make snow without it?"

He paused, and gave the staff a questioning look. "I never tried to. I've always used it." He looked at her. "Wanna try out?"

"Okay!" He asked the Winds and they lifted them up and flew out the window, snowflakes trailing behind them. She gave a whoop as they soared in the air, and grabbed his hand. He gave her a startled look, before smiling and whooping with her, cradling her hand in a tight grip.

* * *

><p>They landed on a clearing a few minutes later, the moonlight shining above them. Jack gave her the staff and said, "Ready?"<p>

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Ready!"

He took a deep breath decided to start with something small. A snowball.

It was slightly hard; much harder than he thought it would be. The snow usually came naturally to him; he could summon a storm or a snowball with a single thought and little effort.

But without his staff, the snow took longer to come to his call, and a lot more concentration than he was used to.

But there it was: the perfect snowball.

Before Emily could react, he threw it at her, smacking her square in the face.

It was a good thing it was winter and she was dressed so warmly.

"Jack!" she yelled, wiping the snow off her face with a scowl. He laughed and flew out of her reach, when she swung at him with his staff.

He didn't need his staff to ask the Winds to help him.

"Get back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>So in case no one got it, everything taking place in this chapter is before the Prologue. I'll catch up to the prologue later, but it won't be for a long time. I know some people want to know hat happens next, but first I have to explain how Jack got into that mindset in the first place. I have some great things planned for this story, so I'll update when I can. thank you so much for those who reviewed. I have never gotten so many reviews in one day before. <strong>

**Please give me as much feedback as you can. I'd love to know how I can improve both myself and my writing. **

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
